


El Deporte

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Steve supiese, la única forma en que Danny se relacionaba con el deporte, solía ser en el sofá, con una cerveza y unos aperitivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Deporte

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece
> 
> Se supone que este tenía que ir de número 5... es que no pude contenerme con los otros dos...
> 
> Espero que este no os decepcione

Aquel, sin duda, era uno de los grandes enigmas de la humanidad.

Porque, que Steve supiese, la única forma en que Danny se relacionaba con el deporte, solía ser en el sofá, con una cerveza y unos aperitivos.

Así que, cómo era capaz de cubrirle las espaldas y correr junto a él sin quedarse demasiado rezagado, era un misterio.

Al SEAL nunca le habían gustado los sucesos inexplicables, así que decidió hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo de su compañero.

La mayoría de las veces, ambos iban directamente a casa, pero cuando se separaban, se dedicó a observar detenidamente sus actividades. Lo descubrió dando paseos por la playa… -y le pareció terrible no poder utilizar jamás eso en su favor-, lo acompañó, a su manera, a hacer la compra… -ahora sabía por qué el chocolate parecía regenerarse en su despensa…- Vio cómo compraba algún regalo para Grace,- eso siempre hacía que se quedase en medio de la calle con una idiota sonrisa en la cara… algunas veces alguien lo había descubierto y le había lanzado una mirada de esas que dicen que algo es tierno.

Y un día, por fin, lo descubrió.

El gimnasio de la policía.

Al parecer, Danny iba a horas en las que había poca gente… o más bien, cuando la poca gente que había se comportaba de forma cordial con él.

A pesar de llevar en Hawaii más de un año, el rubio seguía siendo un _haole,_ y, según había podido observar esos días, muchos policías celosos de él se encargaban de repetírselo cuando Steve no estaba presente.

Al Capitán de Fragata le costó enormemente no partirles la cara uno por uno… dejaría el cuerpo de policía en menos de la mitad, pero se lo tendrían bien merecido.

El rubio, en cambio, simplemente guardaba silencio, y eso era lo que hacía que al moreno le hirviese la sangre con furia. Su amigo, el que nunca pasaba nada por alto y que había sido capaz de darle un puñetazo a un SEAL de la Marina, no debería tolerar esos comentarios.

Pero cuando esos energúmenos no estaban, el nativo de Jersey pasaba horas en aquel lugar.

Una vez que hizo su descubrimiento, el Marine experimentó varios estados.

1: La rabia, porque su amigo nunca le había comentado nada de eso, y tampoco es que fuese un gran secreto. Es más, el rubio podría habérselo dicho cada vez que el moreno se quejaba de sus costumbres alimenticias y su falta de ejercicio.

2: La alegría, porque, el hecho de que Danny no lo hubiese usado para defenderse significaba que su amigo disfrutaba cuando Steve se metía con él.

3: La curiosidad, porque no podía imaginarse qué haría su compañero en aquel gimnasio… ¿Bicicleta? ¿Algo de cinta? ¿Pesas?

Así que, a pesar de que ya debería dar por concluido su trabajo de investigación, decidió que aún quería saber más.

Por eso, uno de los días en que vio a Danny entrar en el gimnasio, decidió esperar un tiempo prudente para no parecer sospechoso y meterse él también.

Muchos de los policías le miraron sorprendidos.

Al fondo, Danny continuaba su ejercicio en el banco de musculación ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Steve nunca lo había visto así.

Sin camiseta…

…Sudoroso…

El marine había visto en su vida a un montón de marines descamisados, hombres con cuerpos de escándalo que harían desmayarse a muchas mujeres. De hecho, no sólo los había visto sin camisa, hasta se había duchado con ellos.

Por eso no entendía muy bien por qué no era capaz de apartar la vista de su amigo.

Sin saber de dónde había venido, una oleada de excitación le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

De hecho, se empezó a hacer notar más bien “abajo”

Allí.

En medio del gimnasio de la policía.

Con unos cuantos miembros del cuerpo delante, para ser exactos.

Se excusó como pudo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y salió corriendo en dirección a las duchas...

Juraría que había oído a algún policía soltar una risita.

 


End file.
